1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blower attachment for a rotary lawn mower or a riding mower and, more specifically, to a blower assembly for a lawn mower that is located in an elevated position for effectively vacuuming and collecting mowing debris in an upright container.
2.Description of Prior Art
Equipment for vacuuming and collecting debris generated by the operation of a lawn mower are well known in the property maintenance art, as exemplified by the following prior art. These prior art devices, however, tend to require special receptacles for collecting the debris, and/or separate drive systems and motors or engines for the blower assemblies.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,762,184, issued on Sep. 11, 1956, to Ray R. Farrer, describes a lawn mower blower attachment which directs mowing debris downwardly into a transfer tube for collection in an offset basket. Farrer does not disclose a lawn mower attachment having a blower assembly located in an elevated position at the upper end of an upstanding transfer tube, whereby the blower assembly effectively vacuums debris upwardly through the transfer tube and directly into an upright collection storage container. U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,339, issued on Jun. 5, 1962, to Laurence E. Nicholson, discloses a power lawn mower grass catcher having a ground driven wheel for elevating grass clippings to a collection receptacle. An upwardly directed blower on a lawn mower is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,695 issued Feb. 3, 1976, to Richard C. Merry.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,827, issued on Mar. 2, 1976, to Salvatore T. Greco, teaches a leaf vacuuming attachment for rotary lawn mowers wherein the lawn mower blade is used as a blower for collecting leaves in the mower's grass catcher. U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,893, issued on Oct. 12, 1976, to Marion L. Ashley and U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,398, issued on Jun. 20, 1978, to Richard F. Aumann et al. both describe collecting devices for use with a tractor-type rotary mower, each having a vacuum blower which is mounted on the base of a flexible hose. U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,606, issued on Oct. 26, 1976, to Lee D. Evans shows a grass clipping collection apparatus having a blower that may be driven by a power take-off from the engine of the mower. Details of the power take-off are not disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,112, issued on Oct. 4, 1983, to Ian C. Sheperd et al. discusses a grass mower with a blower mounted above the cutting blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,125, issued on Oct. 25, 1983, to Huber E. Strickland shows a multi-function apparatus for lawn maintenance that includes a mulcher/blower driven by the shaft of the mower's engine. Debris is collected in a rear porous bag. U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,395, issued Dec. 18, 1984, to Ralph B. Mack discloses a multiple purpose lawn mower with a blower mounted above the cutting blades. Air from the blower is used to propel mowing debris upward into a bag-like receptacle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,827, issued Aug. 3, 1993, to Kevin J. Connolly et al. shows a lawn and garden chipper shredder vacuum apparatus with a rear collection bag. French Patent No. 2,235,639, dated Jan. 31, 1975, to Bernard Moteurs, teaches a lawn mower having a debris transfer screw for transporting mowing debris to a rear collection receptacle.
These patents do not disclose an attachment for a rotary lawn mower having a blower assembly located in an elevated position at the upper end of a transfer tube, whereby the blower assembly effectively vacuums debris upwardly through the transfer tube and blower, into a collection storage container.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.